


We've Got Faith

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Watch What Happens [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: The first time was far from the last.Sequel toWatch What Happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I still have nothing to say for myself.

The first time was far from the last. 

They kept meeting up, usually as a trio but occasionally in pairs, and learned all the best ways to make each other fall apart. Their relationship was open, honest, and didn't have the slightest hint of jealousy to sour the mix, which was good when they couldn't all be together at the same time. They were closer than they'd ever been; Jack and Katherine were as in love as ever and Davey’s presence in their bedroom just bonded all of them even more. 

And when the three of them came together, it was explosive.

Davey had been applying his typical studiousness to things of this nature from day one and seemed hell-bent on trying everything he could. Jack and Katherine had reassured him that they had time, that they weren't going anywhere, but Davey was so good at taking what they gave him that it was easy to oblige. 

One night as Katherine and Jack were stripping off his clothes, Davey seemed to be working up the nerve to say something.

Jack noticed first. “You alright?” he asked, pausing once he’d pulled Davey’s undershirt over his head. 

“Is something wrong?” Katherine asked, picking up on the worried tone of Jack’s voice. 

“Everything's fine,” Davey said. “I want…” He hesitated.

“What do you want, Davey?” Katherine asked. Whatever it was, they wanted to give it to him. 

“I want Jack to fuck me.”

There was a soft thud when Davey’s undershirt slipped out of Jack’s hands and hit the floor. He was quiet for a beat, stunned, and then, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Davey confirmed. “Unless you don't want to, which is fine, it's totally-”

“He wants to,” Katherine interrupted, cheeks pink. “I think I'd like that too.”

Jack swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah I want to.”

They finished undressing quickly after that, Jack and Katherine taking turns kissing Davey senseless as layers of clothes fell to the floor. The bed was waiting, covers thrown back from where Katherine and Jack had left it that morning, and it was easy for the three of them to settle in.

Jack directed Davey to lay on his side in the middle and Katherine settled down facing him. She ran a hand down Davey’s chest, smiling when he groaned as she wrapped a hand around his cock. She stroked gently, teasingly, and Jack climbed onto the bed behind him. The three of them together like this was familiar territory, but the underlying current of anticipation was altogether new.

One of Jack’s hands guided Davey’s leg to hook his knee up over Katherine’s hip. The angle would be better this way, and Jack would be able to get him ready. “You sure?” he asked, but the way the muscles in Davey’s legs and ass jumped when Jack smoothed a hand over them was pretty good confirmation.

“I’m sure, Jack,” Davey said, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief having gotten proper consent. He wasn’t about to push Davey into doing something he’d regret. Jack had done this before, and he knew Davey knew it, but it was all new to Davey. Jack had never done this for someone he cared about though, not like Davey, and he realized every move he made would be important.

“Okay,” Jack said, and he brushed the tip of his index finger up the cleft of Davey’s ass and over his hole. Davey shivered and held on to Katherine, who planted a soft kiss on his lips as she continued to stroke him lightly. “Just stop me if it’s not good, alright?”

Davey returned Katherine’s kiss enthusiastically, and she pulled away just enough to say, “We’re going to take good care of you.”

Jack started gently brushing his finger steadily over Davey’s ass, and when Davey had relaxed enough he reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a jar of something slick. He coated a finger and teased it around Davey’s hole, smiling when Davey whimpered. “I’m gonna start with one, okay?” he said, and when Davey nodded he pressed in.

The long groan that came out of Davey was certainly not one of discomfort, and encouraged, Jack set up a slow but steady rhythm in and out. “Good?” asked Katherine between kisses, still stroking him lightly.

“Yeah,” Davey said, and after exchanging a few more kisses with Katherine he broke away to say, “You can do more.”

Jack planted a kiss on his shoulder and slicked up a second finger. “Just relax,” he told Davey, and slowly pressed them both inside.

Davey stilled somewhat and let out a long exhale through his nose, but he didn’t say stop so Jack pushed through, thrusting his fingers in as deep as they’d go before slowly pulling them back out. He kept up with that pace, deep but painstakingly slow, and after a minute he felt Davey start to relax. 

“How’s it goin’ over there?” he asked. 

“Good,” Davey said, breathless already. “Keep going, this is good.”

Jack still had another trick up his sleeve, and on the next thrust in he angled his fingers, finding what he hoped was the right spot and rubbing gently.

Davey jerked hard and swore. “Shit,” he said to Jack. “What was that? Do that again.”

Katherine giggled; it was something of a private challenge between her and Jack to see who could make Davey forget his manners and start swearing the most. Seeing him undone like that turned them both on, and they liked to do it as much as possible.

Jack obliged and on each press in he kept his fingers angled, not relenting until Davey’s hips were thrusting arhythmically back against his hand. “More,” Davey said. “You can fuck me now, please, don’t stop.” 

“Not yet,” Jack said, “One more, okay?”

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” said Katherine, and Davey kissed her again, holding her tight.

Jack pressed back in with three fingers, slowing down but not stopping when a ragged moan tore out of Davey’s throat. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah I got you, Davey.”

Katherine was watching all this unfold with wide eyes, her grip on Davey enough to keep him going but not so firm it would end things too soon. Jack kept moving his fingers, and when Davey started to relax again, she smiled at Jack. “I think he’s ready,” she said.

“You ready?” asked Jack, wanting to confirm before he took the next step.

“I’m ready,” said Davey. “ _Please._ ”

Jack withdrew his fingers, eliciting a small noise of protest from Davey, and slicked up his cock. He was hard to the point of aching; watching Davey fall apart had affected him more than he’d realized it would. He lined himself up, but before he pushed in he said, “If you want me to stop, I will. Just say so.”

“Jack,” said Davey, voice shaking. “If you stop now I might actually kill you.”

Surprised, Jack laughed and started slowly sinking himself into Davey. He lost himself a little in the tight heat of him, but heard Katherine murmuring encouraging words between kisses until he was completely inside. Davey wasn’t the only one shaking when Jack held still for a moment, letting him adjust.

When Davey started to push his hips back against Jack’s, Jack knew he was ready. He started to thrust, a long slide out followed by a slow push back in, and Davey lost it. The noises coming out of his mouth weren’t words, not really, just half-pleas for more and sharp cries of pleasure. 

Jack could see that Katherine was gripping him harder now, with more purpose, and he could feel it in the way Davey clenched around him on each thrust. Jack snapped his hips forward a little harder after that, burying himself again and again until Davey wasn’t the only one losing his mind.

At some point he must’ve found that spot again, because Davey went taught, saying “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” before dissolving back into incoherency. Jack wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last, but he didn’t need to wait long to find out, because it was only another minute before Davey was wrapping his arms around Katherine, coming hard with his face buried in her hair.

The visual of Davey holding on to Katherine for dear life, both of them wrecked and panting, sent Jack over the edge. He sank himself into Davey one final time before emptying himself with a long, low moan.

As he drifted back into awareness, he heard Katherine gasping and felt her reaching for him over Davey’s shoulder. Davey had his fingers in her and was rubbing them up against her in exactly the way she liked. He’d been a quick study in how to get her off, and was putting that knowledge to good use. Jack only had a minute to be impressed that Davey was still coherent enough to take care of her, because it wasn’t long before Katherine arched up and came breathlessly. 

Later, after they’d all cleaned up and settled back down, Katherine tucked her head under Jack’s chin and said, “I’m so happy I get to have you both.”

“Me too,” said Jack, kissing the top of her head. 

Davey wrapped an arm around both of them. “Yeah,” he said. “Me too.”


End file.
